Hostage
by ToxxicWishes71
Summary: One man is willing to do anything to ruin Timothy McGee's life, including destroying one of his most prized possessions: His daughter. People from his past start showing up with buried secrets. Question is, Will these secrets eventually kill him? Rated Teen. /Version two since the other one wasn't as well developed in my opinion./ Please R&R
1. Memory Lane

**So, I've written "Hostage" before. Except, it was badly written. The information wasn't spaced out enough, the character's were developing rather too fast and their behaviors didn't match at all to the amount of crap I put in their past (eh, if that made any sense.) and other errors. So, I decided to re-write it.**  
 **Please vote, favorite and comment. It let's me know my strengths and weakness, and what I need to work on, as well as what you like! You can also comment and message me any suggestions and I'll take it into consideration. A.k.a. if you have any deep and dark fantasies about my book, please comment or message me ;)**  
 **So, I'm the type of person that can suck at the most simplest math. Like determining how old someone would be if it's currently June 2015, they were born like September 1987 and what age they would be if it was like summer of 1998 or some shit like that. So, I do apologize. I also might get certain things wrong, perhaps car names and bomb names. -Shrugs-**  
 **Well, here's the chapter! Hope you like it. Will post soon.**

 _December 17, 1998_  
 _Baltimore, Maryland_

 _Timothy walked excitingly to the front door of Bridgett Raymer's house._  
 _His dad had bought a gorgeous 1984 Camaro, which was also what his dad had bought him on his sixteenth birthday before he crashed it. Plus, as another surprise, he had two tickets to Amsterdam to see the Anne Frank House, in which his parents had also pitched in to pay._  
 _He promised he would pay them back. But first, he couldn't wait to see the look on Bridgett's face._  
 _He took a deep breath, then knocked on the shiny, wooden door. After several moments, Daryl - Bridgett's dad, had opened it slightly, only exposing his face. He looked stressed - or angry - at his presence. Tim already knew Daryl wasn't very fond of him, especially the night he had caught Bridgett and Tim making out in the middle of the night._  
 _He blushed at the thought, then cleared his throat. He was determined not to say something awkward this time. He needed to get over it._  
 _"Is er, Bridgett here?" He asked, knowing she should be. Daryl had gave a heavy sigh at the sound of her name._  
 _"Timothy, we need to talk." He spoke firmly._  
 _Tim looked confused. He never called him by his first name, for one. He wasn't sure if he should feel proud or not. Plus, he always spoke in an angry voice with him, but he spoke firm, like it was serious. He started to wonder if Bridgett wanted to break up._  
 _"Y-yes, Sir?" He stuttered, his heart began to race._  
 _There was silence. Daryl had looked down at the ground. As if he felt ashamed._  
 _It was strange. Daryl was much like his own father, so seeing him like this only meant something was wrong. Like what ever he was about to say was hard._  
 _His heart thumped harder._  
 _"Bridgett...She's gone."_  
 _More silence._  
 _He couldn't believe what he had just heard._  
 _"Gone? Like...went somewhere, gone? Or...gone gone?" He sounded stupid and he knew that. But he only hoped his answer wasn't what he had thought._  
 _"No, Timothy. She's dead." He sounded slightly annoyed. He still looked away, unable to meet his eyes._  
 _"How?" Timothy finally choked the words out._  
 _There was a deep sigh. "It was a hit and run. She died instantly." More silence. "I'm sorry." He said, then shut the door. Tim stood their, trying to process what had happened._  
 _He slowly backed up, making his way to his vehicle as memories with Bridgett flashed through his mind._  
 _Now Bridgett was nothing but a memory. Nothing but the best moments of his life._  
 _He knew she was too good to be true._

 _Present Day, Washington, D.C._  
 _Uncle Joe's Cafe_

She walked in the Cafe, pulling her sleeves down. It was in the middle of summer, but the marks on her skin shouldn't be seen.  
She quickly sat at a small booth and opened up a magazine. She waited with patience, not knowing what the man she waited for looked like.  
She looked up, feeling a strange sense of anxiety, as if someone was looking at her.  
A man had, in fact, locked his bright green eyes onto her. She looked away quickly, feeling uncomfortable.  
He seemed to be unable to get the hint as he made his way to her table. He kept starring at her, then finally, spoke a single word that made her heart nearly jump out of her chest.  
"Bridgett?"  
Her eyes widened at the sound of her name.  
This couldn't have been the man she was waiting for. They told her the guy was in his mid thirties and carried a envelop in his back pocket with the number "forty-two" on it in large black letters. Still, the man that spoke her name had to be in his fifties or sixties.  
She opened her mouth to speak but was unsure what to say.  
"I'm sorry." The old man chuckled as he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "You just look like my daughter." Another short laugh, but she knew it sounded fake. "I don't know how I would recognize her anyway. Haven't seen her in fifteen years." He smiled, and continued to stare at her, "But of course, a father's intuition."  
"Isn't it a mother's intuition?" Bridgett said, then immediately blushed. She wasn't supposed to talk to other people, besides the man she was supposed to make the deal with today.  
Still, she knew they weren't watching, nor could hear her. She wouldn't run. She had too much to lose. She wouldn't dare risk it.  
She looked up at him, and they made eye contact.  
He had light grey hair and bright green eyes. His skin was wrinkly, but fairly tanned. He had a tiny scar under his left ear.  
"You know what my baby girl always told me?" He smiled, "anybody could be a father, but -"  
"It takes a real man to be a daddy." Bridgett looked down and smiled as past memories flashed in her mind. There were tears in her eyes.  
When she looked up, the old man was starring at her and smiling. "Bridgett, I know it's you."  
A bell dinged, and the door opened. A muscular man had walked in, looking around. He looked in his mid-thirties, and carried the large envelop in his back pocket. She could see the number "forty-two" engraved in black, shiny letters. She stood up quickly, secretly wiping away her tears. "My boyfriend is here now, so please don't bother me anymore." Bridgett lied with a threatening voice. Her father looked up at her in shock, then sudden realization. He looked from the man and back at her. "Sorry to bother you ma'am." He said, getting up and walking to another table. Bridgett stood there, breathing heavily. The muscular man sat down, "What was that about?"  
"Nothing. Now, where's the formula?" She asked with a serious voice.  
He gave a heavy sigh that seemed threatening all by itself. "You got the money?" He said, quietly so no one would hear.  
Bridgett smacked her gum and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the envelop from her purse and set it on the table. "Formula. Now." She said firmly. He gave her a perverted smile, then gave her the envelope.  
She gave a sigh of relief as he stood up and walked out. She could see her dad stand up, fixing to make his way to her. "4058 Fowler Avenue. You get one shot." Bridgett spoke quietly without looking at him, then rushed out.  
She made her way to the alley and towards the black suburban vehicle. She was nearly five steps away, and darkness devoured her. She could feel the sharp needle dig into her skin and numbness take over.  
She hated this part. Getting drugged and taken back to what seemed like prison. She hated it even more since it seemed more useless. She had found out the address of where they hid her, but they didn't know that. However, it seemed like the information was finally useful.  
The only bad part was, she had no idea where Natalia was. She needed her dad to report where she was and make it seem like he found out on his own, given that he is the only one that knows she's alive. If someone else made the report, they would know she tried to escape. She would never be able to see the day of light again, or worse: Natalia would be dead.  
One mistake is all they need.

 **Cliff hanger (sort of)!**  
 **Anywhozers, hope you enjoyed. Please comment, vote, favorite, message and whatever!**  
 **Have any dark (or light, lol) fantasies about what you would like to see in future chapters? Just comment or message me and I can take it into consideration.**  
 **-Toxxic**


	2. Surprise Visit

**If you have a Wattpad account, feel free to add me! Just click here. If the link doesn't work, my name on there is ToxxicWishes71. Please remember that my username has TWO X's.**

 **Anyways, hope you like this remake! Please feel free to R &R. I'm not a professional writer, so there will be errors. If you can't stand my errors, please give me constructive criticism (also, please know what constructive criticism means, lol) or just don't respond, but I do prefer knowing what my weakness are! Also, if you are interested in this story, comment because it helps me know if people like it so I can see if I should keep writing. Also, you can tell me what version of Hostage you like better. This version [Version Two] or Version One Here. **

**If the link doesn't know, just go to my profile. :)**

 **-Toxxic**

 _Sunday Morning, June  
NCIS Headquarters, Washington, D.C._

It was early Sunday morning. McGee sat at his desk quietly looking through his emails, listening to the comforting silence of the office as employees began to walk through the shiny elevator doors, yawning in their casual Sunday attire.

Tony DiNozzo, with his grumpy frown matching his dark grey dress shirt and pants, walked to his desk. He slumped in his chair with a groan.

"Heard your dad stayed the night, huh?" McGee spoke with a laugh.

"Yup." DiNozzo shot his hand through the air angrily, then slammed it on the desk. He looked at McGee, "He spent all night rearranging my furniture _and_ attempting to make cookies." He growled once more, "Note that I said _attempting."_ He let a loud, annoyed sigh escape his lips. "Does that man ever sleep?"

McGee laughed, enjoying DiNozzo's misery.

The elevator doors had dinged again, and they watched as Bishop walked out. She had a smile on her face that only meant she was up to no good.

"Had fun last night?" DiNozzo winked playfully at Bishop. Ellie gave a small laugh, then nodded. "No, nothing like that, Tony." She walked to her desk as she set her warm coffee down.

"Bring us any?" Tony continued to tease with his devilish smile.

"Was I supposed to?" Bishop said with a laugh as she played along.

"As probie, yes, indeed." Tony smiled once more as Bishop rolled her eyes.

Gibbs strolled in as he made his way to his desk. "Got a case, Boss?" DiNozzo questioned.

"Nope." Gibbs responded. He normally only gave one worded answers.

Bishop sat at her desk, quietly sipping her coffee. "Bring us any?" Gibbs questioned.

Bishop looked at him with wide eyes, "Seriously?" She gave a laugh. Gibbs smiled and shook his head as DiNozzo leaned back and placed his feet on the desk.

"Sunday morning and no case. It's a good day, Probie. _Good day._ " DiNozzo stared at the ceiling in awe.

The elevator had dinged once again as two police officers stepped out. A woman and elderly man was behind them as they starred at the offices in curiosity.

Vance entered, then stopped in between Gibb's and the team's desk. He spoke loud and clear, "Officers, over here."

The four of them had walked slowly to the center of their desk. "What's your business?" Vance questioned. He stood tall with a straight posture.

"We're here to see Agent McGee." One of the officers spoke. McGee shifted in his chair in shock as he tried to see the people that stood behind them.

"You can speak to McGee here." Vance ordered.

There was silence at first, then the other officer spoke. "Agent McGee, we had came across a witness statement saying they saw Bridgett Raymer at a cafe yesterday morning. Authorities located her yesterday afternoon and she asked to make a visit, sir." The officer stepped aside, exposing the woman behind him.

McGee stood up quickly, accidentally knocking the cup of pencils off his desk. His heart pounded as he stepped closer.

"I thought you were dead." McGee's words echoed the office, and a gasp was heard from one of his teammates.

Bridgett stepped closer. She wore a dark grey t-shirt that said "Marines" on it. McGee had remembered her father wearing that shirt all the time.

"I'm sorry, Tim." Bridgett had spoke quietly, barely audible.

McGee took a few steps forward. He stared at her, observing her every detail. After a few seconds, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"How?" He mumbled, still holding her tightly.

A tear escaped from Bridgett.

"Sir." One officer spoke to Vance. "We believe that there are some people after Agent McGee.

McGee let go of Bridgett, then looked at the Officer.

"And why's that?" Gibbs questioned.

"After we found Miss. Raymer, we had searched the premises and found photos of Agent McGee from college to the present-"

"And what about the people that held her hostage?" Gibbs asked, interrupting him.

The officer sighed, "They got away, sir."

Gibbs let an angry sigh out.

"We believe one of the men that took Miss. Raymer is wanting to seek revenge against Agent McGee's father."

"But he's dead." McGee said firmly.

The officer was silent at first, "It seems that he will do anything in his power to ruin your life specifically, Agent McGee."

The other officer spoke up, "We are handing this case to you. We will be sending reports shortly, director Vance."

Vance nodded.

"Alright" Vance said, "We'll talk to Miss. Raymer here as you head back to the station. Be sure to fax me those reports ASAP."

The officers nodded as they headed back to the elevator.

The team turned to Bridgett. "McGee, take her to the conference room." Vance ordered, then walked out, leaving the team in silence and shock.

 **I kind of feel like I stopped suddenly on this chapter, but then again, I seem to do that a lot. (sorry!)**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **-Toxxic**


	3. The Conference

p data-p-id="2dfaf35e07f7daf91c8a5e184789de50"strongI hope the chapters don't seem slow. I'm trying my best to not do that :)/strong/p  
p data-p-id="2dfaf35e07f7daf91c8a5e184789de50" /p  
p data-p-id="2dfaf35e07f7daf91c8a5e184789de50"strong-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="2dfaf35e07f7daf91c8a5e184789de50" /p  
p data-p-id="2dfaf35e07f7daf91c8a5e184789de50"Daryl, Bridgett, Bishop and McGee sat in the conference room. McGee was still starring at Bridgett in /"Do you want anything to drink?" Bishop asked, breaking the /Daryl smiled, "Please"br /Bridgett nodded with a smile. br /McGee sighed, leaning back in his /"I don't even know where to start." McGee rubbed his forehead. "How come you said she died? There obviously wasn't a body."br /Daryl sighed as Bishop handed him the cup of coffee. He sat down next to Bridgett and across from /"I know. I had to say that, to protect you, Timothy."br /McGee took a deep breath, "I didn't need protection, I needed the truth." br /"Really? Look at all you had to lose then. Your father, your family, Your career...Bridgett!" Daryl argued back in frustration, yet didn't seem to possess any anger towards /McGee sighed in /"And look what you have to lose now. You got a team, you still got a family, friends, an outstanding career. Hell, you got-" Daryl stopped and groaned. He rubbed his face, then looked at Bridgett. They seemed to be having a mutual understanding of some /Bridgett bit her lip. It was something she's always done when she was /"Tim, when I got taken-" she looked from her dad, to bishop then looked away. She placed a Shaky hand on her fathers and spoke quietly. "I was pregnant."br /McGee's eyes went wide. "You were..."br /"Yes, Timmy." Bridgett shedded a tear as she looked down at her /"Where..." McGee couldn't seem to finish his sentence. He instead starred at her in /"Her name is Natalia." Bridgett gave a small smile at the sound of her name. "A few months after she was born, they took her away. I don't know where. While I was held hostage we had made an agreement. If I continued to do certain tasks for them, they would give me proof she was alive. If I didn't, or tried to escape, they would torture or kill her." Bridgett began to /"What kind of proof did they give?" Bishop /"It was always something little, like a strand of her hair or small amounts of her blood. They were able to run DNA test there."br /"What made this time different? You escaped. Officers told us you had gave Daryl your location."br /Bridgett took a shaky breath. "My dad was the only person that knew I was alive and still had connections with them. They were threatening him to do tasks as well in order to keep me alive. By giving him the location, they would believe that he may have found out where I was all by himself." She paused for a moment, "they're the only ones that know where she is. They can take her anytime they want." She became silent again, looking guilty and afraid./p  
p data-p-id="32e36125384cd0c4c7883edc95dc0b2a""We'll find her." Bishop spoke, comforting /"Do you have any idea where she might be?" McGee /Bridgett looked down again, "At first I wasn't sure if they changed her name when they took her away, but I found out recently she still goes by the name Natalia. I know she is close to DC, But I don't know where exactly."br /McGee nodded then stood up, "Bishop, you got this?" br /Bishop nodded as McGee made his way out out of the conference room./p  
p data-p-id="c5855880347da79f213e573292a39c5f"-br /McGee made his way to the squad room. Gibbs sat at his desk silently filling out a /"Do we gotta case or what?" He asked, looking up from his /McGee sighed, feeling strange for telling his boss who she was, and what he just found out./p  
p data-p-id="e6893eea391ba423501b83eda0aa6d97""McGee? You alright?" Gibbs looked up at him in concern. "Who was she?" He questioned as he placed his pen down and sat back in his chair./p  
p data-p-id="044159735f5288eeed5612051ebdbd04""We dated in college. Then I was told she died in a hit and run." McGee made his way to his desk. "Apparently, she was pregnant when she was taken." McGee rubbed his face in frustration./p  
p data-p-id="7b6ead9ab7adbe861a7d6f3bc6c54a8b"How could so much happen in such little time?/p  
p data-p-id="e0244963a34f19a7e18fe96ce57f5f76""Well, Congratulations McFreaky." Tony walked in with a evil grin. /p  
p data-p-id="221aa2bbc904ddaf3d1393f302326c08"McGee sighed, "Tony, not now." /p  
p data-p-id="10a1b0ba00a0d5065c0e76b11d57c6d9"Tony frowned, "Sorry, McGrumpy." He walked towards his desk, "So if she was prego, then where's the kiddo?" He smiled at his rhyme. /p  
p data-p-id="86ff1c7f39fa9cf6a80a94782d1b644a""A year after Bridgett gave birth they took her away. We don't know where she is. All we know is her name is Natalia, she's fifteen, and she does live around the D.C. area." McGee sat down in frustration./p  
p data-p-id="17a24cd48824527555575a3c6ed46928""Come on, don't worry McWorry Wart, we're going to find her."/p  
p data-p-id="fdae0baa12092dbf37af8282ff1845a7"McGee groaned, leaning back in his chair. He took a deep breath, "I'll start searching in the foster care system and narrow down a list as well as anyone adapted within the last fifteen years." /p  
p data-p-id="df0a1457a962c1ff1be1bb4e330e4c86""Does Abby know?" Tony questioned as he stood up again./p  
p data-p-id="3c9d66e1ee7f7e2e9b996b7894180c36""No?" McGee sounded confused./p  
p data-p-id="5e9a4152ac1f9abfa6808206402281ef""Well, she won't be a happy Abby if she's the last to know." Tony shook his head making a emtick, tick, tick /emsound./p  
p data-p-id="bbfd79add70477cdbdcf271565b3a558"McGee rolled his eyes. "Well then, would emyou/em mind telling her? I'm kind of busy trying to find my emdaughter." /emMcGee snapped. Tony frowned again, "Gee, McSnapper-"/p  
p data-p-id="6a2f30ed73dfda1de1db1f1049514d01""Would you stop with the nicknames?!" McGee said angrily./p  
p data-p-id="c2c1148e5db4a3b8ce6c0d904add4c11"Tony was silent. He smiled, shook his head and shared a concerned glance with Gibbs, then walked out to Abby's lab./p  
p data-p-id="22a193f156d7a96f0c9474fcf891dffc""McGee." Gibbs said firmly as he was looking at his computer./p  
p data-p-id="e0ada107b667e7599e323eada5eb43b5""Sorry, boss. I'm just - "/p  
p data-p-id="5f2d51d131585147adae9c7035164460""It's alright. Just go easy." Gibbs stood up and left, leaving McGee in silence./p  
p data-p-id="cfab1ba8c67c7c838db98d666f02a132"-/p  
p data-p-id="2807d7c1af8dd278cf59c183724b9620"strongHad writers block for a moment. Trying to think of how they're going to find Natalia. In the draft version, Natalia has a bad background. I wasn't sure if I should keep her bad history, change it, or make what I wanted to happen to her /strongstrongemafter /em/strongstrongshe get's found./strong/p  
p data-p-id="60060633f97808970d564e955a9a4303"stronghmmm...decisions, decisions. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="5c99606111b0772bde69b2259d62fdb7"strongoh well, please comment!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="801547850ab429a7f7ba2cb125e3d4c8"strong-Toxxic/strong/p 


	4. The Search

p data-p-id="e9b38606620d40c185d2000811fb1daf"strongKind of excited for this chapter! :D Please comment and /strong/p  
p data-p-id="cfab1ba8c67c7c838db98d666f02a132"strong-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="cada2c3fd671a689d3b7443e9138906c"emOne Week Later, br /Saturday morning, 0700/em/p  
p data-p-id="ddc7d2cb5dbf9b776d138b2cf391fb2a"Gibbs strolled into the office with warm coffee in hand. "Grab your gear," He ordered firmly as he tossed the keys to DiNozzo and grabbed his things with one hand. /p  
p data-p-id="c439f14a5fb352cd7ca09d9fe275cda4""Where this time, Boss?" DiNozzo asked as he started quickly grabbing his things. Gibbs and McGee were already heading to the elevator./p  
p data-p-id="af48a7d57f4f4fbbec2829a3117d0302"Any day there wasn't a case, the team would observe a foster kid in which they had believed may have been Natalia out of the narrowed down list. By observing, they would search a best way to somehow approach her and get some sort of DNA sample to test. The only problem was, Director Vance had ordered not to spook the child or raise any attention. Plus, Bridgett had made it clear that the people that took her would not like it if they knew how they were trying to find Natalia. It was possible they would put the lives of the teens they were watching in danger, which was why Director Vance was hesitant on agreeing for a stakeout. /p  
p data-p-id="797859dd882b529b0e1624bbcbe89f48"McGee remembered how Bridgett explained the couple hundreds of sex-trafficking teens that came by the place she was held hostage for so long. She suspected if they saw them observing all these teens, they would take them right under their noses just to prove they were the ones in control. He shuddered at the thought. Gibbs loud voice soon interrupted his thoughts. /p  
p data-p-id="b5cd06752bf8122c1d15f5eee25214f1""8018 Finwood Road. Just thirty minutes away. Last name's Briggs." Gibbs answered as they got into the elevator. McGee sighed. It was just another day, and another teen. Again, feeling hopeful that this one was his daughter. He felt anxious knowing he only had a limited time left until the team would have to give up./p  
p data-p-id="7f2903aef149a8d18729788f12e946ee"But, he wouldn't. He can't. All he can think about is Natalia. /p  
p data-p-id="3400a66b19c4e33c867278aa554b2068"-/p  
p data-p-id="d0de5ff4f64210368a33d91f94858d4f"Natalia Briggs lived in a large apartment complex across a large shopping center and a restaurant called "Patty's Pastries.". They noted from a school ID and a picture in the foster care system that Natalia Briggs had medium-length blonde hair and had light brown eyes./p  
p data-p-id="ee9a0f2c2c98a279fd4ca7cc4b842324"McGee and DiNozzo sat in a apartment across from Natalia's that wasn't occupied. Gibbs and Bishop were sitting in their vehicle across from the apartment building's front doors by the Pastry's /"You think she's the right one?" DiNozzo said between chews. They had ordered donuts from "Pattie's Pastries" before coming. /p  
p data-p-id="67cf7d154f987ca6651bd7af79db6dcf"McGee sighed as he looked through the binoculars. "I hope so."/p  
p data-p-id="950321d9aeb45ea5e79eca0f64583273"Natalia Briggs was the fourth person they had observed. Natalia Smith, Natalia Anderson and Natalia Banks where others. They only hoped they would find the right one soon, especially before a NCIS related case comes up. They only had a limited amount of time they can take /McGee groaned as he watched a blonde teen through the apartment window. "I feel like a creep."br /DiNozzo laughed, "A dad's gotta do what a dad's gotta do." He shook his head with an evil grin. Sprinkles fell from his /McGee shook his head from disgust, "I guess."br /There was silence for awhile as McGee watched Natalia Briggs painting in her /"So, how's Bridgett?"br /"She's struggling to find a job. No one wants to take someone who hasn't done anything but make deals with terrorist." He sighed, "I told her she can live with me as long as she wants until she gets a job and gets enough money."/p  
p data-p-id="12ee68ffb167ad6ca37b4ca90ba40ed7"DiNozzo nodded in response as he took another bite of his chocolate covered doughnut. "And how's Delilah liking that?"/p  
p data-p-id="c87b83a8aeefe44e3e5c88078cfee863"McGee sighed again, "She understands, and she respects it. But..."br /"But, she doesn't like it." DiNozzo brushed the sprinkles off his shirt and stood up. He walked to McGee until he stood right beside him. br /"Sorry, Buddy." He placed a comforting hand on his partner's /"It's alright." He shook his head, "I still can't believe she's alive."br /DiNozzo sighed, "I bet."br /More silence filled the room. McGee watched as Natalia Briggs left her room and made her way out into the living room. Thankfully, the curtains were wide open for both /"She's leaving." McGee said in the speaker to Gibbs and Bishop. br /"She got on her bike. We'll follow." Bishop said in the speaker a few minutes later as Gibbs turned on the /They waited a safe distance until they pulled out and slowly /She turned, then quickly got off the bike and locked it against a gate then made her way inside a walk-in /"Bishop, you know what to do." Gibbs smiled. br /Bishop sighed as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Yeah, yeah." She said, as she quickly got out of the car and to the walk-in clinic./p  
p data-p-id="4966048f081ec19125c79dd018e20efd"Bishop walked inside, thankful there wasn't many patients waiting inside and quickly sneaked in a employee's only. She had seen Natalia sitting in the waiting room patiently./p  
p data-p-id="d1999ff74b5b11d4c041179df90faf23"She walked to a closet, and found a white coat. Throwing it on, she found a clipboard and put on a fake smile. She walked out, seeing the hallway was clear and opened the door to the waiting room./p  
p data-p-id="0c0ce6a8b1da93c12de9209c205a692a""Natalia..." She looked at the clipboard, pretending she didn't know the name. "Briggs?" /p  
p data-p-id="ae840888f587debf9a2f2a808014be16"Natalia looked up, surprised. She set the magazine down and walked towards her. /p  
p data-p-id="6c3031e01d6e6fc4cf7d8872e86096e6""That was fast." She smiled. Bishop began walking along the hallway. She found an open room and walked inside. She closed the door, quietly locking it. /p  
p data-p-id="06b19d6203aa7f20e4688fe1b2258cba""Is Dr. Harvey not here?"/p  
p data-p-id="0c16927dc7c949ece2d278d8c98ff610""Hmm?" Bishop questioned, looking up from her clipboard. /p  
p data-p-id="a2f542fe1d778a5799f38b9b4d464d56""Dr. Harvey? She's my regular doctor." Natalia smiled./p  
p data-p-id="8811b2e3e6640d80d17b95bcdc8fbffa""Oh, uhm. Yeah, Dr. Harvey will be with you soon, she's busy as of right now." She paused, "What seems to be the problem?"/p  
p data-p-id="d5ed7ba2c1c1e78a461ced69b14c9ac7"Natalia sighed, "I'm just here for my regular check up." She smiled playfully./p  
p data-p-id="46a920436ff15108ba7a7533bf588cbc"Bishop smirked, knowing getting the DNA test will be more simple. "Well, there's a virus going around, so I'm going to schedule a blood test. Just in case." Bishop smiled, pretending to write something down on the paper. /p  
p data-p-id="0232cceb3774e74e1c9ffbd1e3ddd960""I'll be right back." Bishop smiled at her, then walked out. She closed the door behind her and walked along the hallway until she found a safe spot. She spoke in the speaker, "How fast do you think you can get Abby or Ducky here?"/p  
p data-p-id="23cc5b9309b9f10e8bda15ae79c0b981""15 minutes, tops. Why?"/p  
p data-p-id="7a8d08a43b45379d0d1814ff625c0a96""Want to run a blood test. I don't know how."/p  
p data-p-id="4f014084c50763842772ad7206a1a217"She could here a sigh, "I know how." She heard McGee say. "I'm right outside, I'll be there quickly."/p  
p data-p-id="72beb4ee5b4b08f6c7bdda2956bba782""Okay, tell me when your past the waiting room." /p  
p data-p-id="da06226c0b740785a8981c6b9c50c148""Don't need to." McGee smiled, "I looked up the blueprints. There's a back door, and I found the code."/p  
p data-p-id="22cc31dda40796f99886e0f6433ae861"McGee strolled into the alley, making his way to the back door. He pushed in the four digit code, quickly making his way inside. /p  
p data-p-id="863f5683cb23851a9c511975833f11a4"A closet was to his right, and he walked in grabbing a random white coat. Looking through the supplies, he found the right materials and placed them on a cart. /p  
p data-p-id="c32e543b09282605f4c8a5b5d8b2b7ab"Walking out carefully, he made his way to Bishop. He walked in the room Natalia sat in with a fake smile. "Hello, Miss. Briggs. My name is Dr. Cooper. I'm just going to run a quick blood test, this won't hurt a bit." /p  
p data-p-id="6071ead3c7be59f7bca19c2a25631018"McGee proceeded to draw blood from Natalia. Soon afterwards, he smiled, said goodbye and left. Bishop and McGee quickly left the white coats and left the office through the back door without anyone noticing./p  
p data-p-id="c38c74babaf747b0dfe25e242d95a443"-/p  
p data-p-id="a4bd750f5ea39b98e92c77de76605b69"emNCIS Headquarters/em/p  
p data-p-id="ae49cbdcc886d767cd2dbbb055ad4f0a"McGee, Bishop, Tony and Abby all waited in Abby's lab for the blood test results. McGee was sitting on a stool at her computer, tapping a pencil anxiously./p  
p data-p-id="f22df6bf46a93d50f4a33e8825f3be6c"The machine beeped, and everyone seemed to jump. Abby ran to the machine in excitement, watching as it printed the results out. She looked at the paper and frowned. /p  
p data-p-id="2602df59e9f7b0ad4f361f02af3c7c02""I'm sorry, McGee."/p  
p data-p-id="eafd2391cde43018338696ab5716e135"McGee groaned, slamming the pen on the desk. He took a couple deep breaths for a moment, "It's okay." He said, then walked out, leaving the rest in silence./p  
p data-p-id="2276b7398cfbdcf292e10d904c9ed9ab"-/p  
p data-p-id="2fbdfc134595b72ed9a0dc60341e7cb2"strongThis chapter mainly shows the frustration of attemping to find Natalia and the aftermath of being held hostage for so long for Bridgett (although, more Aftermath will be shown soon!) So, just an FYI, this chapter wasn't for nothing. :P/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a26f12ab7611e209677644d2d334387e"strongHope you liked it. Will post soon./strong/p 


	5. Guilty Tendencies

**I feel like I haven't wrote in awhile. I was brain-dead. More like, medicine head.**  
 **I'm sick af. I got Bronchitis Dx and I'm taking medicine and I feel worse then ever before. -Growls in frustration-**  
 **Well, finally! When I woke up at four in the morning today unable to go back to sleep, I decided to play some music and yay! No more writers block.**  
 **For now.**  
 **Anyway, hope you like it.**  
 **-Love, Toxxic.**

McGee's phone dinged. He looked at it hesitantly. It was Tony.  
He answered with a sigh, "Yeah, Tony?"  
"So, Abby and Ducky were down here trying to pry any tiny information from Bridgett, and guess what? They think they narrowed down the list. We gotta another one, buck-a-roo. Let's get rollin'" He swore he could see Tony smile with some sort of satisfaction. He smiled, knowing he was trying to cheer him up.  
Another sigh escaped McGee's lips, "Alright. Where to this time?" He questioned.  
"Actually, a club."  
"A club?" Great. He was dealing with a wild party-animal teenager. It was like dealing with a mini-DiNozzo. It didn't matter though, he just wanted to find her.  
A laugh escaped DiNozzo's lips. "Yup. Look's like you might gotta wild one." McGee could now see DiNozzo exit the elevator and make his way to the squad room. McGee was right, he did have a huge smile on his face.  
They both hung up simultaneously as they went to their desk and grabbed their gear. "What about the others?"  
DiNozzo smiled, "We're splitting up. Cover more ground while saving time." He placed a comforting hand over McGee's shoulder. "Your welcome, Probie."  
McGee smiled as they both made their way to the elevator.  
"Her name is... Natalia Mountgomery. Black hair, blue eyes, and a rockin' band."  
Another evil grin came from DiNozzo, as the elevator doors closed.  
Tonight was going to be another long one.

They walked in seeing a crowd surrounding a fairly medium-sized stage. There was four teenagers.  
The drummer was in the back. He had short blond hair that caressed over his left eye and tan white skin. He was bobbing his head up and down, getting ready for the big finale.  
The guitarist was another guy. He had short black hair with one single blond stripe. His eyes were a dark brown as seen from the stage lights. He also had tan white skin. He wore a slim band t-shirt, black skinny jeans with a metal chain that draped over. His shoes were black and white converse.  
The bass. She had brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. She seemed to be about 5'5 or 5'6, too short to be Natalia, according to their description.  
Finally, the main singer. She had long wavy jet black hair, her eyes were a bright ocean blue. Her eye lashes were long, making her eyes pop even more. She had pale skin, and was around 5'1. She wore a blank tank with full-length arm purple lace. She wore fashionably torn-up dark blue shorts with a skull-laced tights, along with black spiky boots.  
That was definitely Natalia.  
She gave an evil grin to the crowd.  
The guitar gave a loud solo. It reminded him of one of those motorcycle gang based TV shows from the 1950's, somehow mixed with a rock band, or maybe even metal-core band.  
The lead singer seemed to stand taller. Another smile spread across her dark red lips, " _One, two...One two three four!_ " She screamed, and the crowd screamed with. The drums began to beat loud enough to feel the vibrations from were they were standing.  
" _You said, 'Baby we can rule the world' and I...Buh-leaved you_." The drums started to beat alone, knocking off the sound of the Guitar and Bass. " _Now the words you said echoed in my mind and baby I can't stop..._ " Another drum solo, " _I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you now!_ "  
Drum solo, she sang deeper this time. " _Save me, baby, take me away from this horrid place. The fire is spreadin', my lungs burn from all...this... rage OH!"_ Suddenly, all the instruments seemed to play at once, louder this time. The crowd cheered, jumping up and down.  
" _My heart is pumpin', baby you got me runin', whoa oh oh oh!"_ She sang at the top of her lungs. They listened as the crowd seemed to grow louder.  
"Guess her band is popular around here, huh?" DiNozzo smiled as he looked at McGee. He seemed jealous.  
McGee smiled back and shrugged. "We can probably sneak in the back, where the dressing rooms are. Try to get a sample from there." McGee suggested. DiNozzo smirked, agreeing with him. They began walking towards the back rooms, watching as the band had suddenly exploded what seemed to be neon paint on the crowd. The crowd screamed louder in excitement.  
DiNozzo and McGee quickly made their way to the back room.

Several seconds after the paint explosion, they watched as the band had made their way to the back, laughing and high-fiving each other. McGee suddenly didn't know how he was going to get a sample. He looked at DiNozzo with a confused expression.  
DiNozzo's eyes widened at first, then gave a evil grimace.  
"Holy _shit."_ The voice came from one of the girls. They turned, seeing that Natalia was looking directly at...  
McGee.  
McGee's eyes widened, not knowing what to say or think.  
Did she somehow recognize him?  
She walked up to McGee, completely ignoring DiNozzo. "I can't believe it...are you..."  
"Thom E. Gemcity?"  
DiNozzo and McGee seemed to sigh in unison. DiNozzo then gave another evil smile, holding in a laugh.  
"Uh, yea...I am." He sounded disappointed.  
"Shit, man, your books are the bomb!" One of the guys behind her said. He walked up to him and gave a fist pump. They recognized him as the guitarist.  
"Yeah, Natalia is totally obsessed with all your books." The brown haired girl teased. Natalia rolled her eyes.  
"So your a fan...of _him_?" DiNozzo seemed to say in disbelief. McGee rolled his eyes at him.  
"Of course." Natalia smiled at him, then back at McGee.  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
DiNozzo and McGee were silent at first. "Well, uh..." McGee started to say hesitantly, "I heard about your band. I kind of live around here." He smiled, "I'm writing another book, and wanted to observe teenage bands." He smiled through the lie.  
She smiled back, placing her hands in her pockets, "Well, Guilty Tendencies are totally available whenever if you need us to answer any questions."  
The drummer and guitarist cheered and fist pumped. Natalia and the other girl rolled their eyes and smiled.  
McGee smiled, and DiNozzo suddenly spoke up. "How long the band been together?"  
Natalia looked at DiNozzo for the first time and smiled, "Three years now. We just haven't got a lot of performances." Natalia shrugged, looking away.  
"Why not?" DiNozzo questioned.  
"I'm a foster kid. Kind of been moved around a couple times."  
DiNozzo gave a sympathetic smile, "Sorry to hear."  
"It's all good." She said with a sigh. She seemed to show some kind of sadness in her eyes, like she wasn't happy about it.  
"So, when did you get in the foster system?" McGee asked, sounding curious.  
"When I was young. Apparently, my parents died in a hit-and-run."  
DiNozzo and McGee looked at each other, almost like saying _this can't be just a coincidence._  
McGee looked back at her, "Really? Tell me more...I mean, if you don't mind. I'm also kind of researching on foster kids." He gave a fake smile hoping he sounded believable.  
She sighed, "Well, I can tell you know the foster system does a crap job on running background checks and seeing if the family is actually fit enough." She gave a fake smile and shrugged. Her friends behind her were silent.  
"Is your current foster family bad?" DiNozzo said bluntly.  
She looked at him with her dark blue ocean eyes. He tried not to regret his question.  
"Yeah." She said softly, then messed with a small, silver necklace. Her friends behind her sighed. The guitarist walked behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I gotta go, do you still need a ride?"  
Natalia looked at him, then back at McGee and frowned. "Damn, yeah I do -"  
"I can give you a ride." McGee said awkwardly. Natalia looked at him, questioning if she should say yes.  
"I'm not sure-"  
"Don't worry, he's not a creeper." DiNozzo tossed a smile her way, exposing his badge. "I can tell you right now. He can't even get a woman in-"  
"Tony!"  
DiNozzo went quiet, but still had an evil smile.  
McGee rolled his eyes.  
"Are you a -?" Natalia looked at McGee. He sighed, "Nah, he's just a friend of mine. I'm just a boring writer." He lied, shrugging it off.  
She smiled, "You sure you don't mind?" She asked.  
He smiled, "Trust me, I have nothing else to do."  
DiNozzo laughed, "You got that right." He mumbled.  
McGee gave him a glare, and he turned away.  
Natalia laughed, then looked at her friends who stood behind her. "I'm good guys."  
The drummer gave a small smile, "Well, just call when you get home, OK?"  
She smiled, "Don't worry, bro. I will."  
They smiled as they walked out hesitantly.  
Natalia turned back at McGee. "So." She gave a huge grin, "Have anything else that's on your mind?"

After several seemingly long minutes of fake interviewing Natalia, the three of them had made their way to McGee's NCIS-issued car. Good thing it didn't actually have the words 'NCIS' on them.  
DiNozzo got in the back, and Natalia in the passenger seat as she showed McGee the directions to her house.  
They seemed to talk the whole way there. During that time, DiNozzo was texting Abby the news, wondering if she was _'the one.'._

McGee and DiNozzo had already agreed how to get a sample from Natalia easily. After several moments of driving, McGee had slammed on the brakes by a stop sign, pretending he didn't see it. He smiled nervously at Natalia, pretending he was just too exhausted. Natalia shrugged it off.  
While he had slammed on his brakes, Tony had 'accidentally' slammed his hand on the back of the passenger seat, able to get a small strand of Natalia's hair.  
DiNozzo quietly looked through the pocket that was on the back of the passenger seat as he grabbed a plastic bag, placing the stand in it and closing it tightly. He gave a small smirk.  
Finally, they had made their way to Natalia's house. McGee stopped at the drive way, listening to Natalia's long sigh.  
"Well, this is it." She said hopelessly. She gave another fake smile at him, "Well, here's my number. You know, for your book."  
"Hey, I can put the...Guilty Temptations...?" McGee suddenly questioned himself with a blush. DiNozzo gave a loud sigh, "Guilty Tendencies, Thom!"  
Natalia laughed, and McGee rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Well, I can put your band in my book, you know for good publicity."  
Natalia gave a huge smile, "That would be great." She suddenly frowned, "I just hope we can stay together." She looked away as she opened the car door.  
McGee and DiNozzo looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"  
Natalia sighed, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be going off to another foster home." She rolled her eyes, then shrugged again. "Oh well, I gotta go. Thanks for the ride!" She closed the door before McGee could say anything else as she started jogging her way to the front door.  
They watched as the front door opened, a large muscular man looking angry at her. Her body seemed to sink in, losing it's confidence. The man towered over her in anger, and pointed inside the house. She looked down and made her way inside. The man glanced at the car with an angry glare, then slammed the door.  
DiNozzo hoped out then jumped in the passenger seat. He looked at McGee and held up the plastic bag. "Got it."  
McGee smirked, then started the car as they made their way back to the NCIS building.

They all sat in Abby's lab. Bishop was sitting on the stool by Abby's computer, DiNozzo and McGee in front of her.  
"Here's the deal," DiNozzo began, "If you and Gibbs are right, then..."  
"Then you owe us dinner." Bishop smirked.  
"You and your food." DiNozzo laughed, "and if me and McDaddy here are right, then you owe _us_ dinner."  
Abby turned, "And if neither are you are right, all three of you owe me a caf-pow! Actually, either way you do." She shrugged with an evil smile, turning back around as she faced her machine.  
They watched as the machine printed one of the results out.  
"Whose first?" DiNozzo questioned.  
"Natalia Holland." She read through the material and frowned, which was Gibbs and Bishop's case. "Not her."  
"Hah, you owe us dinner!" DiNozzo joked.  
"No! Not until the second results come back!" Bishop fought back with laughter.  
McGee seemed to be anxiously tapping his pencil again as he watched the second paper slowly print out. Abby quickly grabbed it, reading it.  
"Holy shit guys!" Abby yelled, "It matches!"  
McGee leaped up to his feet and grabbed the paper out of Abby's hand. He read the results, a smile spreading across his face. "Oh my gosh.." He smiled, "I can't wait to tell Bridgett." He said, nearly running out of the lab.  
"McGee!" DiNozzo yelled.  
McGee turned around looking confused.  
"Forgetting something?"  
"Huh?" He stared at him in confusion.  
"The whole reason why we were looking for her in the first place?" DiNozzo shook his head, "C'mon, grab your gear. Afterwards, your buying dinner, Bishop." DiNozzo winked, giving an evil grin as he fixed his collar and walked out of the lab with confidence.

 **Finally found Natalia. :) Yay.**  
 **So, I gave her somewhat of a troubled past, but I think things are about to get real interesting now. :]**  
 **Anyway, I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
